


Jealousy Incarnate

by starlude



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom seoho, jealous seoho, slight downgrading, sub geonhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlude/pseuds/starlude
Summary: Seoho was never the one to be overprotective but when this one certain dude keeps eyeing his boyfriend he decides that he can’t just sit in silence.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Jealousy Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hii back at it again with my seodo feelings bc i miss them too much. this story contains top! seoho and bottom!geonhak so if this isn't your thing then >> you may go
> 
> BUT if you decide to proceed with reading, i sincerely thank you. really really thank you!!
> 
> as always this is unbeta'd, in fact i never beta read. so um, without further ado, hope you enjoy this filth.

***

“Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?” Geonhak asks out of frustration the moment they both get in their apartment. Seoho throws his key on the table carelessly that it almost falls on the floor.

Seoho snorts, “Nothing is wrong with me, why would anything be wrong with me?” He raises his eyebrows.

Geonhak rolls his eyes. “Now you’re acting like a goddamn child. We were having fun back there but suddenly your mood turned sour and I shouldn’t question it?”

“Looks like it’s only you who had fun,” Seoho retorts.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It meant you clearly had fun right there! Good for you, then.” Seoho knows he is being unreasonable for now but he can’t just straight up tell Geonhak or else he would lose his dignity.

Seoho was never the one to be overprotective but when this one certain dude keeps eyeing his boyfriend he decides that he can’t just sit in silence. He admits that he was being too rude cutting off their conversation back at the bar. But he can’t think properly when jealousy takes over his brain.

Geonhak rubs his face, feeling tired of this passive-aggressive act of Seoho. “Seoho, please tell me what did I do? I can’t read your mind if you –”

“The thing is you didn’t _even_ do anything when Wyatt had his hands on you!” Seoho finally snaps.

Geonhak’s mouth gapes open in disbelief. “That’s what it is all about?”

Seoho’s frown deepening. His voice is low. “Yeah, you let it happened. Did you enjoy it?”

“Wha –no! It’s just Wyatt hyung, he does that to everyone. It shouldn’t be a big deal –”

“Doesn’t mean you should let him too.” Seoho takes a step closer to his younger boyfriend. “I asked you, did you enjoy it, you haven’t answered.”

Geonhak gulps nervously. His sense is tingling under his skin, he knows what is going to come. “I didn’t feel –I, no.”

Seoho stops. His face is a few inches in front of Geonhak, eyes staring at him under the glimmering light. Seoho’s hand come up to tilt his chin, making Geonhak look at him in the eyes.

“Did you like it when somebody else touching you… the way only I could?” Seoho’s voice making him shudder, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Answer me, Geonhak.”

Geonhak shakes his head and mutters, “No.”

Seoho grits his teeth. “How should I believe that? You were dancing a little too _close_ to him and it’s all just for fun?”

Geonhak’s breath is getting heavy. He gulps nervously, trying to keep himself steady on his feet.

“Seems like I should teach you a lesson. I’ve been too lenient on you. Hm?” Seoho’s eyes on Geonhak make him whimper. “Get ready in the bedroom.” Seoho then instructs him.

Within minutes Geonhak already settles himself on the edge of the bed in their bedroom, patiently waiting for Seoho to comeback. He doesn’t know what to expect tonight but he feels on fire. He opts to take off his top to let himself feel a bit of air. He hears footsteps approaching. Seoho shows up with a black tie in his hand. He smiles a bit at his nervous-looking boyfriend.

“Told you to get ready, not half-ready.” Geonhak’s hands quickly undo his own jeans and get out of it in record time. Leaving him only in his black briefs.

Seoho takes a step closer. He stretches out his hand, “Colors?” he whispers.

“Green,” Geonhak replies quietly. Geonhak holds out both of his hands for him to tie them. Seoho ties them twice to make sure it’s strong enough.

“Is this okay?” Seoho asks once he’s done with tying the knot. In which Geonhak replies with a short nod and a breathy, “Yes.”

Seoho leans in to speak against Geonhak’s hair. “Lie down for me.”

Geonhak complies, setting himself in the middle of the queen-sized bed. In the meantime, Seoho takes off his shirt and jeans too, leaving him only with his underwear. He takes out the lube and condom from the bedside drawer and throwing it on the bed. He gets on the bed in front of Geonhak. He takes in the view before him just like he saw it for the first time.

Seoho then dives in to place a bruising kiss on Geonhak’s lips which he draws a groan from him. He bares his teeth and pulls Geonhak’s bottom lips until it turns cherry. His lips trails to the other’s jaw and down to his neck then to his collarbones. He nibbles rather hard on certain places, leaving red marks. Geonhak can only whimper and let Seoho do his work.

“This way you won’t forget to whom you belong, yeah?” Seoho says rhetorically.

Seoho continues down his journey to Geonhak’s chest. Playing around his nipples, sucking and licking until it’s hard. His other hand rubs on Geonhak’s already hard shaft, teasing him.

“S –Seoho, touch me… touch me there.”

“I am touching you,” Seoho smirks as he keeps rubbing his hands on Geonhak.

“No….” Geonhak whines, bucking his hips, hoping to give Seoho the signal. “More… Please?”

Seoho coos, “Aw, Geonhakie. You look so pretty begging for me. Thought you would beg for Wyatt too? Huh? Beg him to touch you.”

Geonhak shakes his head no. “Only you… can touch me. He can’t,” Geonhak says out of breath.

Seoho suppresses his smile. “Good. You already know that.”

The older proceeds to pull down Geonhak’s brief and throw it on the floor. He pries open Geonhak’s legs to let himself sit in between them. He rubs the area on his thighs and up until his hips but never gets quite close to his center. His middle fingers trail a line from the younger’s scrotum until the head of his dick. It pulses under his touch and gets even harder. Seoho smiles in satisfaction seeing the reaction he got.

He then comes down face level with Geonhak’s puckering hole. He teases Geonhak’s opening with his thumb, causing a low groan from the younger. He tests the water by striping up once. His action is met by Geonhak’s loud moan which satisfies him. He then prods his tongue more until it slips the barrier. Geonhak’s voice choked in his throat, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Seoho keeps eating Geonhak’s out when his hand comes into action. His index finger is teasing Geonhak’s opening while his tongue is still going on its mission. Geonhak gasps at the feeling, thighs trembling as he got closer to his high.

“Seoho –Seoho hyung. Ah, keep going.”

Seoho laps his tongue and twists his fingers inside Geonhak fast. His other hand caging the younger’s hips in his hold, preventing him from moving too much. His fingers keep hitting the prostate, making Geonhak moans beautifully. When he feels Geonhak clenching more he decides to terminate all his ministrations which draws a long whine from the younger.

“Patient. I only give you what you deserve.” Seoho says as he got up on his knees. Geonhak heads fall down on the bed, sobbing as he coming down from his denied high.

“Turn around,” Seoho commands. Geonhak complies, turning around on his stomach. As soon as he sets on his stomach, he feels a loud slap on his right butt. He yelps at the feeling and snaps his head across his shoulder.

“I –hyung!” he whines, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

Seoho smirks playfully. “What, I can’t have fun with what’s mine?” He asks as his hands groping Geonhak’s butt like dough. Geonhak only grunts to hold back his laughter and lets Seoho do whatever he wants. But he knows deep down in his heart Seoho just wants him to feel good and safe.

Seoho then rips out the condom and put it on his already-hard length. He stroke it for a while to get himself ready and pour a decent amount of the vanilla-scented lube.

“Colors, baby?”

“Green, green. Please fuck me right now, I need you. I need you in me, hyung –Ah!”

Geonhak’s got cut off in the middle of his begging by Seoho’s intrusion in him. The older shoves his length inch by inch until his hips become flush with Geonhak’s ass. He stays there for a minute, letting Geonhak get used to the girth. When he feels Geonhak’s walls clenching, silently telling him he’s ready, he pulls his hips and thrust back stronger. Geonhak lets out a loud moan at that and starting to rock back to meet his thrust.

“So, do you think Wyatt could do this? Fucking you so well that you almost cry?”

Geonhak whines as he shakes his head. There are some unshed tears on his face. His restricted hand can’t do anything but tugging on the tie.

“Only you… Only you can fill me up so well, hyung. So good –”

“Yeah, that’s how it should be.” Seoho picks up his pace while his hand is stroking Geonhak’s sweaty back. “You’re only meant to take this dick. The only dick you deserve.”

Seoho’s grip tightens around his hips when he suddenly comes to a stop. Geonhak is slightly panicked, worrying that he’s done something again. But it disappears when he hears Seoho breathless voice. “Ride me. Show me how worthy are you to come on my cock alone.” Seoho pulls out quickly which draws a whine from the other.

Geonhak gets up wobbly on his knees from his previous position. Seoho is already splayed across the bed, patiently waiting for his boyfriend. Geonhak gets on top of him. His dick is leaking pre-cum and looking so red, so painful. He takes the opportunity to rub it on Seoho’s hard abs. Seoho giggles at him. “Look at you, rocking your pathetic dick on anything to get you off.”

Seoho then grabs his hips to stop his movement. “Enough. I already told you that you’re just coming from my dick alone. Get on it or you won’t come at all.” Geonhak visibly shudders at his words so he obeys the order.

Geonhak gets on his knees while Seoho holds up his cock at his entrance. He sinks down on Seoho’s dick so fast, desperate to show Seoho he’s worthy. He is good enough for the reward. He swivels his hips against Seoho’s. He leans down to kiss Seoho’s chest. He looks up to the older with doe eyes while still working on his hips. Seoho can’t help but caresses his beautiful boyfriend’s tear-stained cheeks. The action makes Geonhak leans into his touch and going faster. He keeps bouncing on his cock, trying to get it hits the right places that make him see stars.

“I’m close –hyung. Let me come please… touch me.” Geonhak begs. But Seoho has another plan in mind.

Seoho folds up his knees and thrusts harder into Geonhak. The sound of skin slapping echoes in their bedroom, so loud that he is sure it can be heard by their neighbor next door. But they couldn’t care less.

“You may come on my dick only.” Seoho manages to say in grunts.

Geonhak grinds down hard on his cock and after a few more thrusts, he tips over the edge. Coming with a loud sob and spurts his load on their chests. It doesn’t take long until Seoho comes and reaches his high too.

Geonhak let himself fall onto Seoho’s chest in exhaustion. They both bask in the afterglow. Hearing each other erratic heartbeat that sounds so loud in his ear. After a while, they both got up and clean themselves. Seoho unties the knot on Geonhak’s hand and throws it somewhere in the room.

Seoho gets them each one a clean pair of boxers from the drawer. Geonhak smiles at him as he opens his arms, inviting Seoho to cuddle. They lay down in silence for a few minutes before Geonhak breaks the silence.

“You aren’t seriously jealous of Wyatt hyung… are you?” Geonhak sounds hesitant to bring up the topic. He knows deep down that Seoho is still a rational person. He won’t make any baseless assumptions and holds it against him.

Seoho chuckles, “No, of course not. But I did get a little bothered.” Seoho absentmindedly kissing Geonhak’s wrist which looks a little bruised from the tight knots from earlier.

Geonhak looks him in the eye, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware of it.”

“No, baby. No. Don’t worry about that.” Seoho ensures Geonhak with sealing his lips on his. “I trust you.”

Geonhak smiles sleepily before yawning. He nuzzles further into Seoho’s chest, seeking his body warmth. “Me too. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/starlude)


End file.
